A proxy server acts as an intermediary in an exchange of communication between a client computer and a server computer. The respective connections between the proxy server and the client and server are collectively referred to as a “proxy connection,” and the proxy server is said to be processing the proxy connection. A proxy connection may be established, for example, for security-related monitoring, or for preventing access to certain websites.